Rules
=How to Play / Rules of the Game= This topic is about the general rules of the game, and a basic overview of how to play. =Overview= Each month there is a "Cash Trove". Each day of a month at 12 midnight EST a set of clues are released for the Cash Trove. These clues are puzzles, riddles or ciphers that you must solve to find Keys and Stones. Collect enough Keys to get access to the final set of clues which will be released the last day of a month. Cash prizes are paid to those who solve the final set of clues before everyone else. Each Cash Trove will show the cash prize payout and the number of people who will receive a cash prize. =Keys and Stones= The game begins with a series of keys. Clicking on each key will take you to a sequence of clues. Solving each set of clues will reward you with a key, and also a random stone. You will find Stones when solving clues in a Cash Trove. Each Stone has an engraving. When you collect all available Stones for a Cash Trove you will see they have a riddle or cipher that needs to be solved. Solve this before many other people do and find the CASH! Some stones are rare and others are common. If you solve a set of clues in a Cash Trove before many other people then you could be awarded with a rare Stone. For example: Each day at 12 midnight EST a new set of clues are released for that day. The first so many people (maybe 1,000 or 10,000) to solve that set of clues will get a rare Stone. Then the next so many people will get an uncommon Stone. Everyone else will get a common Stone... BUT everyone else can still be surprised with a rare stone once in a while even if they did not finish fast enough. You want to solve all of sets of clues to collect all of the Stones for a Cash Trove because the first so many people to collect all of the Stones AND be able to solve the writing on these Stones will receive cash prizes. It is also possible to trade stones with other users/players. Go to the main article on Trading Stones to find out more. =Trove Coins= Trove Coins are the currency for the Cash Trove game. You can win Trove Coins if you are one the first so many players who solve a Cash Trove or the Stones. You can also buy them cheaply through PayPal. Just click on the Trove Coins link. You can use Trove Coins to buy Future Sight, Hints, Extra Guesses and they can be used in trading Stones. You can use Trove Coins to buy Future Sight. This will give you the ability to see and solve the next 3 days of clues BEFORE the official release day. This is not available the last 3 days of the month! You can buy a Hint with Trove Coins if you are stuck on a clue. Hints will NOT give you an answer. It is a hint. It can point you in the right dirrection and can be a big help when trying to solve many of the clues. =Messaging= The messaging aspect of the game is very basic. You may send messages to your friends to ask for help. There is a link next to each clue "Ask A Friend". If you click this link then you will be able to send your friends a copy of that clue so they can see it. This will appear as a facebook post on your wall. Facebook friends will be able to reply back to tell you what they think the solution is. Check your "Messages from Friends" to see thier replies. Cash Payouts Cash prizes are paid to those who solve the final set of clues before everyone else. Each Cash Trove will show the cash prize payout and the number of people who will receive a cash prize. If you are in this group you will be asked for your contact information. Please make sure it is correct so we can send you your cash prize! You should receive your prize by mail with 30 to 60 days =General Rules= The game lists the following three rules: 1. You must not publish answers to clues in any public way. You may discuss with friends but NOT discuss publicly. No posting in message boards, blogs, or other public pages online. 2. You must only have ONE ACCOUNT! If you sign up for more than one account you will be banned from the game. 3. Do not attempt to cheat the game or other players. Doing so will get you banned and you could face legal action. =Tips= 1. Most of the puzzles can be backward words, scrambled words, mirrored text, hidden messages, number sequences, riddles that can be solved by searching them on google, ciphers, and others. The ciphers are harder and if you think a puzzle is a cipher then you should search google for some popular ciphers. 2. One of the most important Tip to solve clues... USE GOOGLE! It is the best tool for information and can help you solve almost every puzzle, riddle, and cipher in a Cash Trove with Google. 3. Some people have the right mind to solve many of these clues fast. So ask them for help so you can solve the clues to find the cash!